mango_tango_youtuberfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky
"I am Ricky AKA Taco Master" ''-Ricky In Hello Neighbor Episode 1.'' Richard "Ricky" Claus is a Presumably South American Character. He is From Zimbabwe. He Appeared in several of Mango Tango's Series. His Debut Was In Stardew Valley. Biography Early Life Ricky Was at Some Point Born (Possibly a Little Before Who's Your Mommy) in a Toilet. Who's Your Mommy Ricky Met Mango at This Point as a Baby, They Went On "Crazy Adventures". Ricky and Rodrigo Had Been Pulling pranks on them. Ricky was Abducted by an Alien. Ricky was saved after the incident. Ricky then let their mom get killed on a Island. Ricky Then became the adoptive brother of Mango and Jenna. Ricky Then blew up a church, getting their mom arrested and blown up to death in jail. Ricky Then Went To Get The Taco Ingredients. They Then went on several more adventures. With Their New Mom. Tattletail Ricky Met Mango Here. Having nightmares About Tattletail and Mama. He then Reunited With His Father. Ricky Had no idea about how to beat John Doe Either. Hello Neighbor Full Game Ricky Met Mango and Blackie Here. He helped get around The Neighbors House. Hello Neighbor The First One Ricky Met Mango and Blackie again. Ricky appears stupider in this let's play. He However Is Smarter and has more powers. Ricky First Greeted Mango and Blackie Chan after parking his Van outside The Neighbor's House. Ricky Then came for a Super Hot Fire Mixtape. Ricky Later tried to crawl under a wire but was caught by Mango and Escaped only for Mango and Blackie to Get Caught by The Neighbor. Ricky Then helped Get Through The House Again. Ricky Took Them Upstairs to Find The Shark. Ricky Then Sacrificed Himself for a Taco, while Mango and Blackie Were Caught. The Next Morning Ricky Helped Them Through The House with The 15 Steps. 1: Turn Off Boiler. 2: Get The Bell. 3: Unbury The Body. 4: Solve The Math Problem. 5: Shoot The Targets. 6: Open The Gate. 7: Get the Jackhammer. 8: STUPID! 9: Go To The Wall. 10: Drill Down the Wall. 11: Get The Key. 12: Escape. 13: Go To The Door. 14: Open The Door. 15: Bye. (But Apparently It Was "Die".) After They Got To The Door Ricky left, Mango and Blackie were then "Killed". Mango was Buried (In Which Ricky Knew Would Happen). Ricky Then Teleported Blackie. Ricky then Talked and Explained Everything To Mango and Blackie after They Arrived and about "The Neighbor". He also Mentioned The Bear. Ricky explained he didn't want to be a Ninja Master and He accidentally destroyed his bathroom. Ricky Then Showed Mango and Blackie The Glitch. Ricky Then Showed them how to break the door, but it doesn't work due to Them Cheating. The Next House Ricky Then Drove His Van Into Mango's Car in The New House. After They were knocked out, Ricky watched as they were dragged out of their home. Ricky Later Gained hatred Toward Jackie Chan for Stealing a Taco. Ricky Then Led Them Into The Secret basement Door, In Which Mango and Blackie Chan had Found The Girl They Were attempting This Whole time To Save. Ricky then Mentioned The Bear. (Which is actually a Teddy Bear.) Ricky Then Led Them Through The Maze Before The Words HELLO NEIGHBOR.COM Appeared In giant letters. FNAF Assault The Next Day, Ricky explained the Game is in beta. They were now at The Old House. There Was also a new Girl. Ricky Installed The Mods, John Cena and FNAF. Ricky met Springtrap. Ricky fought him but Due to God Mode it didn't work. He also killed every Animatronic as well for different reasons. * [[Freddy|'Freddy']] for Taking the Neighbor's Room. * Bonnie, But That was By Accident. * [[Chica|'Chica']] Because she wasn't Big Bird. * Foxy Because He wanted His Carrots Back. * [[Funtime Foxy|'Funtime Foxy']] Because He Thought The Car was a Lamborghini. * Fredbear Because He Took is Super Poop. * Springtrap (Unconfirmed) Ricky Shot Him With a Nuke Launcher. Christmas With The Neighbor The Next Morning, Ricky Became a Police Officer by Accident. Ricky Tried To Arrest The Neighbor But Failed, as His Handcuffs were Fake. Also His Gun was Fake. Ricky Then Pretended To Be Santa Claus. Later Ricky Met his Father who was Santa. Ricky, Mango and Blackie Then Had their memory wiped after Ricky Shot Sara to Death with Giant Machine Gun after helping Santa Kill The Neighbor. The Final House Ricky Then Woke Up With Mango and Blackie To The Alpha 3 House. Ricky Then assisted Mango and Blackie In The Rest of Their "Journey. House Bombing After That, Ricky Blew up The House when It Wouldn't Work at Getting Past The Bars. The Hot Knife Ricky later Cut Through The Neighbor's Boards With a Hot Knife. Ghost Hunting For Entity 404, The Legendary Heropoop and Capturing Ghost With The Tacobusters Ricky Became a Ghostbuster and Captured The Neighbor's Deceased Ghost Brother. Zombie Apocalispe Rciky Helped The Neighbor Set Upe Robots For Mango and Blackie. GO! Pokemon GO! Ricky Had Learned of Pokemon GO! and Started playing the game with Mango and Blackie, Finding a Mewtwo after Mango was killed. Stardew Valley Ricky Started here but only able to say his name, Ricky. Personality Ricky Is incredibly Intelligent, he knows the 4th wall, How To Do Magic, Figure out where his allies are at all times, has superior Break-In Tactics and Knew how To Drive at 1-2 Months. However He Is Also Quite Dumb. He doesn't know to not make things harder, he doesn't know where exactly everything is and he accidentally "bought" a Police Car Next to Van World. He Is Sometimes Mean, But Doesn't Mean it. He is Emotional about People Liking his Poop. He also has a hatred toward people who steal his Tacos despite having 624 (Now That is actually 623) As It was Shown at Jackie Chan. Along With That He loves his Poop Tacos. Appearance Ricky Ricky Has a Yellow Hat with Red Stripes and Green Dots. He Had a Mustache, short brown hair, his tongue sticking out and tiny black dot eyes. He Has a similarly colored shirt from his hat but with a little more green. He Has some red at the top being darker. He Has much more red and the stripes upside down. Ricky's has very simple colored pants and shoes as his pants are blue and somewhat covered by his shirt and his shoes are green. Baby Ricky, as a baby looks very similar to his adult counterpart. There are some minor differences, He does not have as much clothes, His shirt is smaller, his in a yellow diaper, he he has pink cheeks, white and black eyes and a green and red pacifier. Baby ricky (who's your mommy).PNG Hooded It is Simply Ricky But With a Black Jacket. Santa Looks Very Similar again but with Green Clothes and a Green Hat. Officer Again, looks similar but has Police clothes. He also has a Giant Machine Gun and Handcuffs. Tacobuster Finally, Once more, Again, looks similar but has gray clothes. He Also Has a Giant Blaster Gun. Abilities Powers * Flight (Requires Tacos, Only Sometimes): If Ricky Has Tacos, He Can Fly If Singing The Taco Song. In The Hello Neighbor Version However, He Doesn't Need Tacos and Explains after Mango and Blackie Try. He Reveals He actually Just Has To Type "/Fly". * Door Teleportation: Ricky Can Warp Through Doors. This Ability Was However, only shown in The Ghost Hello Neighbor Episode. * 4th Wall Awarness: Ricky Knows About The 4th Wall. He Can Also Break It. * Day Control: Ricky Can Control Day and Night. He Can Change The Time. He Can Change Placement Without Moving Time. Abilities * Accuracy: Ricky Is Extremely Accurate With His Guns and almost Never misses. Weaknesses * Memory Wipe: Ricky Can get his memory wiped. It Actually Was Wiped But Somehow He Still Remembered is Father Is Santa Claus. * Taco Love: Ricky's Love for Tacos is over the top and will do anything for the sake of his Tacos. This Was Shown as Jackie Stole One and Ricky Trapped Him In Bear Traps. * [[My Son|'His Daughter's Love']]: Ricky Will Not Let His Daughter Be Harmed. This Was Shown When The Neighbor Wanted To Eat Him and Ricky Outburst and Killed The Neighbor. * His Cousin's Love: Ricky Is Over the top of his Cousin's Protection And outburst at The Neighbor For Kidnapping Him and Harambae when he tried to Eat Him. * His Father's Love: If Rodrigo Is Killed Such as In The Mcdonalds Episode, Ricky Will Break Down In Tears. Artillary Weapons * [[Gravity Gun|'Gravity Gun']] * [[Rocket Laucher|'Rocket Laucher']] * [[Nuclear Weapon|'Nuclear Weapon']] * [[Machine Guns|'Machine Guns']] * [[Jeffery The Banana|'Jeffery The Banana']] * [[Harambae|'Harambae']]' Command Items' * [[Robot Zombies|'Robot Zombies']] Vehicles * [[Ricky's Van|'Ricky's Van']] * The Flying Vano * The Rainbow Van * The Police Car * [[Ricky's "Sleigh"|'The "Sleigh"']] Relationships Family * Rodrigo - Father * [[My Son|'My Son']]' '- Daughter * [[Harambae|'Harambae']]' '- Pet * [[Jeffery The Banana|'Jeffery The Banana']]' '- Cousin * Mango Tango "Claus" '- Adoptive Brother * 'Jenna Claus - Adoptive Sister Allies * Blackie Chan * Zombie * The Neighbor - Occasionally Enemies * 'Jackie Chan '- Occasionally Gallery Ricky.PNG|Ricky Baby ricky (who's your mommy).PNG|Ricky as a Baby Trivia In General * Ricky Is The Only Character Never killed. * ^->Ricky Was Knocked Out Though. Hello Neighbor * This Is The First Series In Which It Is Revealed What Ricky's Laster Name Is (In Which That, Being Claus as Ricky's Father is Him.) * ^->It's also the Series Where it Is. Category:Mangotango Category:Character Category:Main Character